Avatar: The Last Airbender Growth Story
by madrox13
Summary: Hey everyone I've reworked my Avatar story from awhile ago and I've decided to bring it back to test the waters. Now to my Teen Titan story fans don't worry that's my priority and that will be updated regularly. This one will be sporadic as I rewrite the chapters I have. Review to let me know thanks. Warning will contain lesbian and incest in future if that's not your thing LEAVE.


**Chapter 1:** It Begins

It had been three years since Aang and his friends helped end the 100 year war. Since then some things had changed. Zuko had become Fire Lord and had married Mai. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph traveled around the world righting wrongs, dealing with thugs that hurt the innocent and more importantly they went from town to town and city to city trying to procure funds or building materials that the ruler of each town and city would send to Fire Lord Zuko for him to add to the growing funds and piles of building supplies which he was putting towards buying the land and building the infastructure of Republic City. While traveling around Aang and Katara had continued dating over the past three years just as Sokka and Suki had been doing leaving Toph as the only single person in the group. Toph had started to go through puberty when hit 13 and Katara and Suki had taken it upon themselves to explain what all this meant for her as well as what she could expect as well as answering her questions as they arose. Finally Ty Lee had joined the Kyoshi Warriors who were now Zuko's personal guards and Suki had decided to travel with Team Avatar so she could be with Sokka. Zuko is now 20, Aang is 118 but appeared 18, Katara is 19, Sokka is 20, Toph is 16, Suki is 20, Mai is 20 and Ty Lee is 19.

As Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph were flying on Appa's back. It was starting to get late and the they landed in wooded area a few miles North-East of the Earth Kingdom town Chin Village. After they landed they started to set up their camp for the night. After setting up a quick camp they made dinner and searched for and found some red berries with blue spots. After sitting down to eat with a raoring fire going that Aang had started. "Do you guys want some of these delicious berries I found?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I'll try some." Katara said

"Sure." Agreed Toph.

" Yeah I guess." said Sokka.

''Thanks.'' said Suki.

After dinner they all sat around the fire and talked. After a few hours they all got into their sleeping bags and went to sleep. During the night however someone had stomach pain. Katara was the first one to awake in the middle of the night to intense stomach cramps. She got out of her sleeping bag and crawled to the stream a few yards away. As she reached it she placed her mouth to the water and drank deeply. The cold water cascaded down her throat and into her aching stomach. As the cold water hit her stomach the pain seemed to just disappear. She stood up and walked back to camp with the cramps gone and she got back into her sleeping bag and she nodded back off into dream land. Through out the night everyone had the same stomach pains and they all had to drink from the stream nearby to relieve the cramps. Little did anybody know that the berries they had eaten caused a pain only water could relieve, but at the price of changing the eater.

The next morning when everyone wakes up and Aang started a fire while Katara was stirring the contents of the stew from the previous night. Suddenly the pain she had in the middle of the night quickly returned then it quickly subsided which caused Katara some slight discomfort. She continued to stir the stew and then a few minutes later she felt another twinge of pain. Writing the twinges of pain and discomfort off as hunger she continued to stir the stew when suddenly the pain returned a third and final time but this time stayed just as intense as last night. Dropping the spoon into the pot of stew Katara stood up and ran to the stream close by and she quickly got on all fours. Once on all fours Katara placed her mouth to the water and she took a long draft of it into her mouth and swallowed. As soon as she felt the water hit her stomach the pain increased resulting in Katara laying and writhing on the ground screaming in sheer pain. At this point Aang, Sokka, Suki and Toph had all run over to her to find out what was causing her so much pain.

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked.

She was in too much pain to answer as she continued to writhe and grab her stomach rolling on the ground her face scrunched together from the extreme discomfort. A minute or two past with her like this before she felt the pain disappear just as suddenly as it had come on.

Now able to stand she got up and answered ''I don't know what was going on. I was stirring the stew from last night when I felt three pangs of discomfort so I came over here to drink some water and that made it worse.'' Katara explained.

Now that she was feeling better the group walked back over to the camp keeping an eye on her as they did and she returned to the stew. She dipped her hand into the pot the retrieve the spoon she used for stirring. Once Katara had the spoon back in hand everyone went back to doing what they were before Katara's pain had hit her and no one not even her had realized that she had become taller. In the span of a few minutes Katara had gone from 5'3'' to 5'5'' which was the same height as Sokka and nobody noticed that she had grown two inches in two minutes.

Once the stew was done being heated up the team gathered around the fire and the pot to eat breakfast. As they ate they talked about how long before they got where they were going. They were on their way to Omashu to get funds and support for Republic City.

''So how many more days until we reach Omashu?'' Toph asked.''

Sokka pulled out the map and looked at it before saying.'' Okay we're just a few miles outside Chin Village before that we came from Gaoling and theres 350 miles between them. So Chin Village to Omashu is 500 miles away from here Approx. and Appa can travel about day so he never gets too tired. So we should reach Omashu in 6 days.''

''Uh six more days until we can have a nice meal again?'' Toph complained.

''Yeah, but at least Mayor Tong could give us some personal supplies as well as what he sent to Zuko.'' Suki said.

''So how much of what did he give us again for Zuko?'' Katara asked.

Sokka pulled the ledger they'd used to keep track of everything and found Mayor Tong's agrrement.''Mayor Tong has promised to send two carts of stone to Zuko for the Republic City project and before that Toph's parents have promised 1000 gold coins for the funds.'' Sokka read aloud.

''Bah.'' Toph said as her parents were a touchy subject for her.

''I know Toph they haven't seen you in three years and the first thing they did when they saw you make have you apologize for running away, helping end a war and saving the world.'' Aang said agreeing to Toph's 'Bah'

After they discussed how far until they reached Omashu and the supplies the got from the last two stops they packed up their camp and started loading it onto Appa and that's when Sokka noticed it. Katara had packed up one of the tents and when she he realized that she was the same height as him. He then asked her about it.

''Hey Katara since when did you become the same height as me?''

''What are you talking about we've never been the same...height.'' Katara hesitated seeing and realizing that Sokka was right.

''By the spirits I'm as tall as you Sokka.'' Katara said a bit of excitement in her voice.

''I know I just said that.'' Sokka said.

By this point everyone had stopped packed up camp to investigate this weird phenomenon and found it was true.

''That's amazing.'' Suki said as the siblings stood on even ground back to back.

''Wow.'' was all Aang could say.

Even Toph could feel and sense it now that she was looking for it before she asked ''But how did this happen?''

''I don't know.'' Katara said truthfully.

''I know it must've been while you were in pain and rolling on the ground.'' Aang guessed.

''Possible. But then what caused me to be in pain?'' Katara wondered.

''No idea.'' Sokka said.

''Maybe it was something you ate recently?'' Toph wondered aloud thinking of anything that could have caused this.

''But I've been eating the same food as you guys and nothings happened to you guys.'' Katara stated plainly.

''Okay lets do a run down of everything we've eaten since we left Chin Village.'' Sokka said.

''The stew from last night and...'' It finally hit them and then they all said ''The berries.''

''Okay Katara go through everything that happened to you after you ate those berries.'' Sokka said.

She thought and then explained ''I went to bed shortly after dinner like you guys did and in the middle of the night I felt some pretty intense stomach cramps. I got out of my sleeping bag and crawled to the stream where I drank a few mouthfuls of water and whenthe water hit my stomach the pain stopped. Afterwards I came back to camp and went back to sleep.'' Katara said explaining last night.

At hearing these words everyone recalled their own problems with stomach cramps the night before and they all did the same thing.

''The same thing happened to me last night too.'' Aang said.

''Same with me.'' the other three said linking themselves to the same events that Katara had experienced.

Little did any of them know that this slight growth that Katara had gone through and that they would soon experience as well would only be the beginning of something even more.


End file.
